Grandfather
by Miss Asian
Summary: A sweet and tender scene between Nessie and Carlisle... Grandpa wasn't done any justice in loving her granddaughter in the book. Enjoy!


**Another fluff that involves an adorable Carlisle with Nessie. :) And also for the 5th person to review, I'm so glad that you loved it. You just put a big smile on my face and made my day. If I ever find time again (it won't take that long), I'll do other one-shots of Carlisle or Nessie with other Cullens. Thank you very much to all of you! **

* * *

This had been the most exhausting day of my entire life. _Existence_ most likely. But it all had been just a few short seven years since I was born. And here I was, looking like a seventeen year old ever should be. The only difference was that I would always stay frozen in that age for eternity. I sighed and took a large amount of oxygen before I entered the house.

Almost every member of my family was out hunting. Except for the steady and quiet breathing that was coming upstairs. I felt my heart jolt upright. This was my time to have a private talk with him for the first time since I was born. I never got the chance to do so…

My feet were literally planted on the floor. I was still hesitant to knock and open the large wooden door. As I was about to leave for my room, I heard his quiet voice spoke.

"Come in, Nessie." his voice was almost a whisper and I turned around to get inside his library. I saw him then, reading a very thick volume of book on his lap. He was sitting cross-legged on his leather chair. He closed the book gently and looked up at me. A brilliant smile was etched on his forever twenty-three beautiful face.

"Good evening, Grandpa." I said timidly as I walked towards him. It's been a while since I saw him here. He was always busy with his work. He was always busy saving humans… like the other half of me. I frowned.

"Is there anything wrong, sweetie?" he asked me as I stood beside him. I felt oddly embarrassed now and quite worked up. I stared at his face, he looked very worried.

"I was practically picked-on by some of the children in school. Saying that I'm such a know-it-all. I really couldn't help it." my voice broke and tears had begun to well my eyes. He took my right hand and made me sit down on his lap. I burrowed my face on his chest. My Grandpa smelled so sweet. Maybe sweeter than the rest of my family.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked me again and I shook my head. I was crying now.

"Jacob was there and he saw those children and you know what Jacob is like… I got really worked up because he is very protective and still, I don't want those children to be hurt or anything at all…" I said almost childlike. Grandpa ran his hand over my curls and wiped my tears away. His cold hands were familiar to me like the rest of my family had always been.

"It's just a natural thing for Jacob to do. But I was worried that your feelings are getting hurt by those kids. Do you want me to talk and smooth things over with them?" I looked up at him and he really seemed serious. I managed to break a smile.

"It's okay, Grandpa. I could handle that but I just got really annoyed for some reason. They seem to keep repeating everything to me every day in school that I wish they stop already." I explained to him and he flashed me his warm and brilliant smile. I suddenly felt at ease with him. As if we were always this close from the very beginning.

His golden eyes stared back at me with such a loving and understanding depth that I couldn't quite comprehend what I've done to deserve that thoughtful look. As far as my clarity worked, I hadn't treated Grandpa in such a deferential manner especially when I was just a little child. Now I felt so apologetic.

I placed my hands gently on both sides of his cheeks as I remembered every memory I had with him. He looked quite taken aback. The first memory was when he carefully and lovingly held me in his arms. He kept repeating my name over and over it almost sounded like a lullaby. The second one was when he was measuring me for the nth time and I was really irritated.

I heard his low chuckle. I continued to revisit my memories.

The third one was when he used to make me eat baby foods and I always declined like a spoiled little brat. And when he finally succeeded in making me eat, I threw a very petulant look at him. I remembered the taste… it was like a sour dirt for heaven's sake.

Grandpa chuckled again.

I went on with my memories from the time he first read me a book as I went to sleep. That only happened once and now I fully wanted him to tell more stories for me. His voice was very relaxing to hear. The other memory was when he attended a parent's introduction in my school. Both he and Grandma were pretending to be my parents since my real ones where too young to look like one. I remembered my classmates and also teachers and parents being so _dazzled_ (a term I learned from my Momma) to him as he talked about being a doctor in front of the class. He got the loudest applause and I was really proud of him.

I continued with the other small significant details until the time I sat here in his lap. Grandpa looked at me; he was still smiling as if he couldn't believe what he just saw. I smiled timidly.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. For being such an ill-mannered little girl back then. I hope you forgive me for being such a brat." I apologized as I clung on his neck and his sweet scent enveloped me. I heard him chuckle once more.

"You haven't done anything wrong, sweetie. And even if you _think_ you do, you know I will always forgive you. How could I possibly not resist my lovable and so beautiful granddaughter?" He hugged me tightly then and we both laughed. I wouldn't get hurt because I was just as strong as him. He pulled away then but still kept his hands on both of my arms.

"How come you're early from work, Grandpa?" I asked him for all I knew he tend to be busy these days. He just smiled and pinched my cheeks which made it even redder.

"Alice." he paused and we both laughed again. The sound that was produced was rhythmic and very pealing. "I just knew that I needed to have a little time with my granddaughter. I have been neglecting you."

"Well… that explains things." I simply said as I burrowed my face on his chest again. I saw him reach his hand on the book he was reading earlier and put it back on the table again. "What is it, Grandpa?"

He looked at me then and smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you a story and I think it can't be found in books." he said to me as he placed his cool hands gently on my left cheek. I smiled benevolently.

"Please, do." I said to him and he was brushing my hair with his hand. He started speaking then. The story was unfamiliar because it was the first time I heard him speak about it.

"I was born in the 1640's in London, England…" his voice was soft and warm in my ears. I listened to his wonderful life story intently and I felt myself becoming droopy until I slept there on his lap with my head on his chest. I still felt his hand running over my hair as he softly whispered…

"I love you very much, my dear Nessie… Sweet dreams." that was the last word I heard him say as he gently kissed my forehead. And before I went into sleep, I managed to say what I've wanted to say to him for the past seven years… for being so kind and patient with me and for making me feel loved like I haven't always been. His was special.

"I love you too, Grandpa."


End file.
